Saving Private Ludwig
by Fat Cat Productions
Summary: Germany is being haunted by his Nazi past and needs help before he loses his sanity.. can't decide who the mystery person is.. reveiws will be votes.. thx
1. Chapter 1

Another pointless meeting, causing me another headache, again. I wonder if we'll always fight like this, oh, must be something important, America has a dead serious face on.

'' I will not be present on December 7th this year...'' America trailed off and Japan looked sad and guilty, '' Reasons will be classified, I don't want to fester old wounds''

Oh, that. Germany began to remember all the horrible things he'd done to all of the innocent Jews. The gas chambers, the genocide, watching every family torn apart, Fuher killing himself and the whole cause going down the drain. Prussia, being the awesomeness that is him, saw that his Bruder looked guilty and pale, so he said '' The awesome me and my bruder are going outside for a bit ~kesesesese.'' and with that, Prussia dragged (drug watevs) Germany outside to the nearest park

'' Bruder what is wrong?'' Prussia actually looked concerned for the former empire. '' Nothing, Bruder'' Germany sighed. Prussia could obviously see Germany's thousand yard stare, the stare of a man who had seen all of his platoon comrades blew up to smithereens. " Oh, thinking about that again, huh?'' Germany quickly responded with an angry '' NEIN bruder, i am not vinking about vat''

Germany~

Why couldn't bruder leave me alone, I just vant to die. I know, I'll do it tonight, when bruder's asleep, but first a giant keg of beer with Italy, Japan and Bruder.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_AWESOME TIME SKIP BY THE FACT THAT I'M DANISH-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)_-

Sigh... I wonder why Germany invited me over ~ ve! I hope he's not in a grumpy mood, Itabby doesn't like an angry Germany. Neither do I.

Italy kept on wondering why Germany would invite him over, until he finally parked his green Ferrari in behind Germany's Volxwagon (or however you spell it ~_~ meh) and went up to the front door with Itabby and knocked.

Germany opened the door and pulled Italy into an awkward hug. Italy stuttered '' W-what's wrong, Germany-y, you never hug **ME''**

Japan answered '' I don't know whats wrong with Germany-kun, he's been touchy-ferrey arr night, I don't rike it.''

Germany solemly said '' I''m going to go visit some old freinds, I might never be back to talk with you guys again.''

" NO, Germany-kun, you cannot do that!'' Japan yelled suddenly.

"Why, where are ya going, Germany!'' Italy asked innocently. " Innocence is bliss, Italy'' Germany sighed.

-―-:-_-_-_=_

**AN: I don't know about the rest, I may discontinue it because I haven't figured out the mystery saviour yet... beware Germany commits sucide.. DON'T KILL MEEE it's my first fanfic... I will have a vote of who the mystery savior will be becuz idk yet..soo ya have to review if you want the story to continue... just 1 review is all I need!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next steps of Germany's life was hell. Prussia stopping him from killing himself by walking in on him when he was about to use the pistol that had killed so many others.

Germany began to cut because he needed an euphoria. An escape from his Nazi past. A doorway out of the mental asylum that was his fucked up brain. He began to get a glint of insanity in his usually blue eyes that were starting to fade into white.

Suprisingly America noticed this first. Noticed his blank looks he had at meetings. Noticed his will to die. He went through the same exact thing during the Civil war and the screams of anguish still haunt him to this day.

One day everyone noticed that Germany wasn't his normal strict self. The day when everyone saw what was under his mask. The Germany- No the Ludwig underneath. The broken man that is supposed to resemble a proud country. The man who is supposed to hold everything together, finally fell apart.

America stood up with his surius face on and stated " I'm going to have a personal talk with Germany discussing our trading routes.'' America's face said 'business' but his eyes said ' Follow me and I will gut you alive' every one was silent as America gingerly walked up to Germany, pried the clingy Italian who protested and basically dragged him to the conference room 12 rooms away.

''I wonder what they're doing'' Italy asked, Most nations nodded in agreement. '' Yes indeed, onhonhonhon...'' France thought out loud. '' Shut up you damn frog!'' England screeched '' But it is a bloody good question'' Prussia being the awesomeness that is him didn't tell them that his Luddy tried to kill himself but a stupid '' America better not be on top, or I'll kill him kesesesese~'' The next thing Prussia saw was Hungary and her weilding the frying pan of mass destruction and a hard smack to the face.''oww'' Prussia said rubbing his face.

" What do you vant, America?'' Germany said in a montone voice. " I want to talk to you about your problem, Germany. '' America stated bluntly, '' I can see your baggy eyes, the dull voice and I'm guessing you already tried to kill yourself after drinking a shit ton of alchol.'' Germany couldn't believe it. America, the oblivious nation, knows what he is going through. America went on '' Trust me, I went through the same thing back in 1865. The end of a war between the Union and the Confederacy, a war between my own people. I've been a nation for like, 235 is years now and I've spent 209 of it fighting so I know every casualty of war and the consequences.'' 'What? That many wars? he was barely in his upper teens 19-ish to be exact and he's spent that many years in War? wow...' Germany thought.

America had a gentle look in his eyes, a look no one has ever given him in his life. " Stop trying to kill yourself, It's going to make alot of people, including me, sad'' Germany stated with a feirce tone '' NO! I have caused so many people death, so much death..'' Germany trailed off. America had himself a real problem. '' What all do you remember about the war, Germany. How is it YOUR fault as a loyal nation, only obeying your peoples command, even though you didn't want to...'' America trailed off as he noticed Germany's pained exspression. " I've saved you once, old foe, I didn't want to have you trailed off save you again'' America said, barely above a whisper.

America proceeded to drive Germany home America turned on the radio and a song turned on

_don't you dare look out your window , darling everything's on fire ,the war outside our door keeps raging on~_

America put on a poker face as he changed the channel, it turned on a classic rock station

'I can still think even though I'm a mad man, I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say 'Carry on my wayward son, there'l be peace once you are done

Another poker face from America as he said " No more music...'' ten minutes later they arrived at the hotel the meeting members were staying at. Luckily America got to choose the meeting place because he had picked St. Louis, Mo, home of the imternationally famous beer, Budweiser. America dropped Germany off in his office and said '' If you don't kill yourself, I will take you to the Budweiser plant down the road, okay?'' Germany answered a plain'' Ja, America''

As America re-entered the room he got bombarded with questions by France and Prussia like ''who was on top?'' or '' what did you do?'' America bitch slapped the two nations and said to the other nations and loudly said '' No, I didn't Screw Germany, I don't think he's gay. Besides, me and France made a bet after World War 1 that if Germany was gay that He'd screw Italy and he'd be on top'' Prussia asked angrily '' Where's West you damn American!'' America made up a lie on the spot '' Germany said his economy was having a bit of a struggle in so I drove him to the Hotel and dropped him off at the front gate. I think Germany deserves a break, don't you?''


End file.
